Twin Trouble
by Nymphadora-Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Twins What will Happen read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Titus: Hello this is my new fic

Driger: What is this fic about

Titus: I am not telling you just read and find out

Driger: sighs Titus doesn't own Beyblade, just a few fics

Twin Trouble Chapter One

Five girls where walking to the café for breakfast before they went to train . The girls where called Rei , Kenya, Kaira , Takao and Maxie they where apart of the team Bladebreakets .

Tyson dragged the Bladebreakers into the nearest café as he was hungry. Kai, Ray , Kenny and Max walked into the café and went to sit down at a table in front of a group of girls .

Takao called for a waiter , just as a boy that looked similar to her shouted for one , Takao shouted " Hey I was here first" Tyson shouted "Well I am hungry and I want to eat"

The waiter who knew Takao and the rest of her team for years went over to them and took there order . "I want a plate of waffles and a full breakfast ( Bacon, beans , eggs . You know what I mean) .

Rei giggled "Hey leave some food for us"

Kaira turned to Kenya " So what did you found out about the team that we are up against the Bladebreakers or something"

Kenya " All I found out is that they are all boys and by what people describe them as, they sound like a cheap knock off of us., I mean they even have the same type of bitbeasts as us"

The boys who heard everything that Kenya said turned round to look at the speaker. Ray was the first to speak first. "Hey who you calling cheap ?"

"What's it to you " Said Kaira

"We are the Bladebreakers , and we don't like being talked about like that" said Kai

Takao , who wasn't paying attention looked over and realized that they looked just like her team said" Is this some kind of joke or something, are you mocking our style? "

Maxie said " Yea go and get your own style and quit copying ours"

The manager of the café came over to the girls and told them to quiet down as hew didn't want to send out their best customers , and with that the girls shut up .

Titus: well who are the girls and why do the look like the Bladebreakers and what will happen , Find out next time! Oh and please review.

Driger: hit her head off a table OH MY GOD she is insane please review before she kills us all with her insane ramblings.


	2. Chapter 2

Tius: Hey Peeps I am wit another chapter and would like to thank Rei's Nekogurl

For reviewing my fic (even if she did it in my name )

Driger: Just ignore her she is insane sighs

Titus: I am Not I just have had a lot of sugar today and watched YU-GI-Oh and think Kaiba is Yummy

Twin trouble Chapter two

Kenya was sitting looking over and analyzing the profiles of the BladeBreakers when the phone rang .

"Hello" said Kenya

"hello Kenya " said Mr Dickenson

"Oh hi there Mr D , what do you want" replied Kenya

On hearing this Kaira grabbed the phone of Kenya.

"Hello Mr Dickenson ,It's Kaira what do you want we are kind of busy"

"I need you all to come in it is very important" replied Mr Dickenson

"we'll be come in a while we will see you soon"

"What did Mr Dickenson want "asked Takao

"He said we have to go to the BBA headquarters to talk to us about something"

The girls finished what they where doing and then went to the BBA head quarters and knocked on the door of Mr Dickenson's office.

"Come in"

The girls went in and already there were the idiots they had meet earlier.

"I don't know if you know each other girls , but these people are the bladebreakers " said Mr Dickenson

"We know them" said Rei

"OK well there is something i would like to tell you"started Mr Dickenson "These people are your brothers , Takao and Tyson. Ray and Rei , Maxine and Max and Kai and Kaira

are twins and Kenya is Kenny's older sister"

Kenya was the first to complain "So your telling me that i am related to that dweeb " she said as she pointed to Kenny

"Yeah" said Mr Dickenson

"And i am guessing that he still has a mother and father" said Kenya as she ran out off the room

Rei followed her and when she finally found her , she was sitting at the top branch in a tall tree crying(Her father was a Neko-Jin)

Rei jumped up to see her"Are you OK "

"It's not fair he has a mother and father "Said Kenya

"I am not exactly happy about having a twin brother" said Rei

"It's all right for you Ray's alright looking but Kenny looks like a geek and i don't need a brother , i have lived life fine without one so i don't need one now"

"You coming home"

Kenya and Rei went home ans was surprised to find that the bladebreakers where there . Kenya was the first to speak "What the hell are you idiots doing here"

Surprisingly Takao defended the idiots"There are our family and they are staying with us and don't call them idiots"

"Damn it i am going to my room and NO ONE COME IN AFTER ME" yelled Kenya

Kenya was sitting in her room, she couldn't believe it Kenny was her little brother . He didn't even look like her , she was taller than Kenny with long brown hair to her waist and it wasn't messy and in her face and you could see her Hazel eyes . She only wore glasses to read and she actually Blade , she bet that Kenny couldn't even launch properly.

Kenya was half NekoJin , Her father was Neko-Jin and her mother was human

(She left when Kenya was a baby) Because of this she could Jump really far with out getting hurt and most other NekoJin ability's, the only difference is that she doesn't have pointy ears and fangs.

Kenya hated Kenny but had to make it work , it was pretty clear that the others wanted their brothers to stay, so there was really nothing she could do about it. She wnet out found everyone sitting in the Kitchen . Takao and Tyson where fighting over the last sausage.

"I am Hungry"

"Well i am the oldest"

Kenya went over and Ate it

"Hey" Takao and Tyson said at the same time

"It stopped all the arguments didn't it" said Kenya

Rei came over "See i told you the you'll get used to it"

"I am only doing this to keep you all happy and i will avoid talking to him like the plague"

Titus :well another chapter

Driger: Kenya seems to hate Kenny find out why in the next chapter Maybe

Titus:review please


	3. Chapter 3

Titus: I am here again with another chapter

Driger: Finally

Titus: What's that suppose to mean

Driger: Well it's taken you ages to update

Titus: That's not my fault I have had exams and stuff to do and I have had writers block

Driger: Your the one who is writing this fic

Titus: Shut up or I will get my good friend Rei's Nekogurl to hurt you I am sure she would love a new pet to play with

Rei's Nekogurl: What's this about me?

Titus :I said that if Driger didn't stop complaining about me I will give you a new pet to play with and Driger's fate will be in your hands

Rei's Nekogurl : I will do the disclaimer

Titus: Ok

Rei's Nekogurl: Titus swears that she will not hurt any of the characters in beyblade and she doesn't own them but is just borrowing them for a while and all unrecognizable characters belong to her and should not be stolen . Titus do you want say anything.

Titus : No

Rei's Nekogurl : Lets begin

Titus: Oh Oh read and review people read and review . Now we can begin.

Twin Trouble Chapter Three

Kenya went upstairs to her room after they had ate dinner and she had helped so the dishes and went on her computer and was chatting to Takao's older brother Hiro.

Kenya: How come you didn't tell me about Takao's twin brother.

Hiro: What? How come you know about Tyson?

Kenya: Mr Dickenson told us about how we all have brothers.

Hiro: How did she take it?

Kenya: Who?

Hiro: Takao

Kenya: She was fine about it , I on the other hand was not!

Hiro: Why?

Kenya: Why? What do you mean Why?

Hiro: Why where you not happy about having a brother?

Kenya: For one thing he is really dweeby and the other thing is that he is related to that stupid bitch that left my dad broken hearted and to look after his two month year old daughter.

Hiro: You can't blame Kenny for what your mother done to you and your dad.

Kenya: Oh can't I ? He is another living reminder of how my mother left me and my dad because she didn't even love us . And I bet she loves her precious little innocent boy!

Hiro: You know I love you and all that Ken but you really have to get over that whole thing.

Kenya: Off course you do I am your best friend and confidant

Hiro: Yeah you are , What are you going to do now?

Kenya: I don't know but can I come and stay with you tonight . I need to get out of the house and clear my head before I do something I will regret.

Hiro: Ok see you in a while.

Kenya: I will call you when I leave the house. Bye with hugs!

Hiro: Bye with double hugs.

Kenya signed off and got a bag ready with all the things she needed and walked out of her bedroom and went to look for Takao and Rei and found them in the living room watching TV.

"Hey chick" said Takao when she spotted Kenya hovering outside the door.

"Hey yourself, I'm staying at Hiro's tonight so I will see you tomorrow" said Kenya

"Well tell him I say hi and give him a hug from me " said Takao

"Will you tell Kaira and Maxie where I am and give them hugs from me to" replied Kenya

"Yeah I will" said Rei and Takao at the same time.

Kenny was walking from the bathroom when he saw Kenya walk out of the living room

"Hey where are you going" asked Kenny

'The nerve of him' Kenya thought "I am going to my friends to stay " she replied ' good short but sweet'(A/N HE HE Kenya hates Kenny)

Kenya went out of the house and seen that Kenny was still watching, she turned away and got out her cell phone and called Hiro.

"Hey, babe I am going to get the bus, see you soon" said Kenya as soon as Hiro picked up

"See you soon" he replied

Kenya went to the bus stop and when the bus came she saw someone she knew for collage and she sat next to him.

"Hey Johnny" said Kenya

"Hi Ken what where you doing alone at the bus stop in the dark " asked Johnny

"I am going to Hiro's to stay , we have a few unwanted guests" said Kenya

"Who?" asked Johnny as the bus turned the corner

"Unwanted brothers , or brother in my case" replied Kenya

"I didn't know you had a brother" said Johnny

"I didn't know I had a brother either until today" said Kenya " I am getting off now"(A/N: Hiro's house is about twenty minutes from the house that the bladebrakets stay in)

"I am getting off to , I will walk you to Hiro's , it not safe for a young lady to walk about in the dark" said Johnny

"Are you flirting with me Mr McGregor ?" asked Kenya laughing

"Might be , come on" said Johnny

"What are you doing down here anyway?" asked Kenya

"I am here visiting Enrique and Oliver " said Johnny

"Are they still dating?" asked Kenya

"Yeah" said Johnny

"Tell them I say hi" said Kenya

"I will "said Johnny

"Anyway thanks for walking me to Hiro's apartment" said Kenya

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss for my troubles?" asked Johnny

"Ok, but if you try and snog my face off then I will slap you" said Kenya

Kenya gave him a kiss and went into Hiro's apartment . She knocked on the door and he answered.

"What took you so long I have been waiting for ages" said Hiro as he hugged her protectively.

"I was on the bus and I had to walk from the bus stop and my mate from collage walked me to your house" said Kenya

"And you where kissing him why?" asked Hiro

"Because I was and for your information he is gay and has a boyfriend so don't start" said Kenya

"Come on we can watch 13 ghosts that always makes you laugh "said Hiro "By the way do you want me to come to your dads grave with you tomorrow"

"Yeah but I will need help to do my hair though" said Kenya as she sat beside him.

Titus: Looks at the masterpiece in front of her Wow I rote that!

Rei's Nekogurl: Well it wasn't Driger

Driger: What's that suppose to mean

Rei's Nekogurl: What I said, you suck at writing

Driger: That's it cat Girl I am going to kill you Grabs Rei's Nekogurl by the neck

Titus: Plez review! I'd better go stop Driger Thankies for the reviews already


	4. Chapter 4

Titus: HEY THERE I AM HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER

Driger: No need too shout

Titus: I have a new assistant so your not needed

Driger: Fine be like that

Titus: Fine I will

Driger: You do that

Titus: I will

Bryan: Because the authoress is arguing with her Yami I will do the disclaimer

Tala: I want to do it.

Bryan: Ok then

Tala: Yeah Titus does not own Beyblade and all unrecognizable characters belong to her and her alone and should not be stolen.

Bryan: Now that the disclaimer is done now on with the chapter

' Thoughts '

Twin Trouble Chapter 4

When Kenya came in the house the next day, she was dressed in black and her brown hair was dyed black. She went up to her room and started to play My Chemical Romance really loud. (A/N: I love My Chemical Romance, I'm not OK (I promise) is the best song ever)

Rei and Ray and all the others where down stairs when they heard the music/

"Oh god it is that day again isn't it," said Rei

"What's wrong?" asked Max

"Every year on Kenya's dad's birthday since he died, Kenya wears all black and dyes her hair black and listens to really loud rock music," said Takao

"She's really a pain in the ass when she is in of her moods, but we just leave her and she normally is fine the next day" stated Kaira

"But isn't he dead" asked Tyson

"Yeah he is but she feels that it is her duty to look after his grave and have fresh flowers at his tombstone every week" said Maxine

"She really loved her dad didn't she" said Ray

"Yeah she did, I guess he was the only one there for her through it all" said Rei as she looked at her brother

"Through all what?" asked Kenny worried

"She had a hard life, she got bullied a lot and stuff when she was younger and she didn't have many friends until she went into secondary school and met us" said Kaira

"Isn't she older than you?" asked Kai

"Yeah she is, she is nineteen and me and Rei are eighteen and Takao and Maxie are seventeen," said Kaira

"Then how did she meet you?" asked Kai

" I got put in to high school a year later than everyone else as I got bad grades and got kept back a year. And I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about me behind my back" said Kenya

"How long have you been there?" asked Takao

"Long enough to hear you tell them my life story" said Kenya

Ray was shocked at her behavior, she was rude to everyone and she didn't need to be, She wasn't like her brother. Kenya turned and walked away and went up stairs and everyone could hear silence. Ray went upstairs half an hour later to see if she was Ok he knocked on the door.

"Go away" said Kenya

"Are you ok?" asked Ray

"I said leave me alone, you don't even know me so don't try and be nice to me and sympathize and just leave me alone," said Kenya

Ray went away and about ten minutes later Rei came up the stairs with a tub of ice cream and seen if Kenya was all right, she knocked on the door.

"Open the door, I have ice cream" said Rei

"Cookie Dough?" asked Kenya

"Only the best" said Rei

Kenya opened the door and let Rei in.

"Why can't you be friends with everyone?" asked Rei  
"I don't know why but I feel if I talked to Kenny it will make my dad upset," said Kenya

"But your dad would have wanted you to be happy and not feel bad about the past and what your mother did" said Rei

"Yeah but…………."said Kenya

"But nothing, now go down stairs and say sorry" said Rei " Oh and change your clothes "

Rei left Kenya and when Kenya came back down the stairs she was wearing the clothes she normally wore and she had her laptop with her. She logged on to her MSN account and found an email in her in box, she replied to it, as it was form Hiro asking if she was ok and then turned to Kenny and asked how her mother was.

"Oh she is fine, do you want her number so you can call her?" asked Kenny

"Yeah" said Kenya 'It would be good to know why she felt the need to leave her two month daughter without a mother'

Kenny gave her the number and she called her mother

"Hello Kino residence " said Kenya and Kenny's mother

"Hello mother" said Kenya

"Kenny?" said Mrs. Kino

'Great she doesn't even remember me '

"I am your daughter Kenya," said Kenya

"Kenya I don't know what you are talking about I don't have a daughter," said Mrs. Kino

"Yeah you do my father was Lee Kazama" said Kenya

"I am sorry I don't know anyone of that name, you must have the wrong number," she said quickly as she hung up

Kenya went back to where everyone was and Takao asked how it was.

"She didn't even know me, " said Kenya

"I am sure there is a n reasonable explanation for this, you kinda look like her a bit," said Kenny

"Really?" said Takao

"Yeah" said Ray " I have met her and Kenya is really pretty like her mother and she have the same colour of eyes"

"Your mothers maiden name was Kontou right?" asked Kenya

Kenya just sat about with the others watching a movie and then got board and started to fix her bey-blade, her attack ring was lose and then Ray asked her questions about her blade and things.

"What type of bitbeast do you have?" asked Ray

"I have a Jaguar called Titus," said Kenya

"Where did you get it?" asked Ray

"I got my blade from my father when I was 5 but I got my bitbeast when I was thirteen" answered Kenya

"Have you been in many tournaments?" asked Ray

"Yeah some but after my father died last year I stopped blading and I just help the girls and fix their blades" said Kenya

The phone rang and Kaira answered it.

"Hello" said Kaira

"Hello I would like to speak to Kenya Kazama tell her it is her mother" said the voice at the other end

"Ken there is a woman claiming to be your mother on the other end of the line wanting to talk to you," said Kaira

"Hello" said Kenya

"Hello, I am sorry about earlier, it's just that my husband doesn't know that I have a older daughter. I am your mother. I don't how you meet Kenny but I am glad that you wanted to get in contact with me " said Mrs. Kino

"Mom" said Kenya " Why did you leave please tell me why?"

"I don't know where to start," said Kenya's mother

"Well maybe you should explain why you left your two month child alone with out a mother" said Kenya

"Your father thought it would be best if I left because I had depression when you where born and I we kept arguing and the fact that we where too young I was only twenty-five when you where born" said Mrs. Kino

"And what is the difference between me and Kenny, you never left him with out a mother" said Kenya bitterly

"Well you nineteen and he is sixteen, I was older and I was married and had someone to support me, Me and your father where only dating and I didn't plan on getting pregnant, I only kept you because of my mother's beliefs" said Mrs. Kino

"Did you ever plan on telling him he had a older sister?" said Kenya

" I was going to when the time came, but it never did I thought it would be best not to" said Mrs. Kino

"I have to go I am sorry to have bothered you," said Kenya as she hung up

" So who was it? " asked Tyson stupidly

"It was my mother and I suggest that you'd shut up if you want your balls intact " said Kenya

"I'm guessing it didn't go well," said Rei

"Well if finding out that you where a mistake and that your mother didn't want you, is not going well then it didn't go well" said Kenya " I grew up believing that my mother loved me and left because something happened to make her go away and then I find out that she didn't want me. It hurts you know and makes me mad"

"You don't need her, she is a crappy mother anyway" said Kenny

"Yeah come on, cheer up" said Rei as she gave her a hug

"Can we go get pizza and rent a movie?" asked Kenya

"Yeah as long as it is not a horror movie" said Rei

"You know that you're a pussy, when it comes to all movies that you find scary, I find funny" said Kenya

"Oh come on you found that Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire funny" said Rei

"I can't help that it if I have a perverted mind and it suggested something about sex in it to me, and if I remember right you laughed hysterically as well" said Kenya

Titus: Well that was another chapter complete

Bryan: Isn't there something you have to say

Titus: Oh yeah Thankies for the reviews and Thankies Bryan for writing the chapter

Bryan: No problem


End file.
